


Birthday Giggles Part 2

by pajamabees



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Germerica - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, bath tub sex, gerame - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamabees/pseuds/pajamabees
Summary: It's Ludwig's birthday, and Alfred has a surprise for him





	Birthday Giggles Part 2

The red rose petals littering the floor was a sweet surprise as Ludwig walked through the front door of his boyfriend’s New York suite. There was a strong candied fragrance from the candles lighting the apartment, creating a serene and cozy atmosphere. A neatly folded letter stuck to the wall beside the coat hanger, and Ludwig tugged it off after hanging his jacket up.

_Follow the rose petals for your birthday present <3_

Ludwig smiled, turning the piece of paper over to reveal a mess of chicken scratch and scribbles Alfred must have used as drafts. He snorted at the crossed out phrases, recognizing his boyfriend’s frustration in coming up with a decent phrase. With a shake of his head, he folded the letter and followed the petals, marveling at the hard work of his lover.

The petals were from red and yellow roses, and they lead through the living room and towards the master bedroom in a simple interchanging pattern. Ludwig’s smile grew wider as he pushed the door open, expecting to see his gorgeous boyfriend somewhere in the room, preferably on the bed. But his smile turned into an expression of confusion once Ludwig realized the petals lead to an empty bed with another note on it.

He strode towards it, gently unfolding the new note.

_Think again ;)_

There was an arrow underneath the two words, pointing to the right. Turning his head, Ludwig noticed the new set of blue and white rose petals leading to the master bathroom. He placed the letter back on the bed, and slowly stalked toward the door. There was a crudely drawn heart on a piece paper taped to it, and he grinned at the childish L + A written in the middle.

Slowly, he grabbed the handle and twisted it, quietly pushing the door open. The site he was greeted with made him grin, his eyes crinkling in amusement as he giggled at his silly lover, who was posing naked in the two person bathtub.

“Hey there, birthday boy~,” Alfred said once Ludwig was fully in the room, obviously trying to hold in his own laughter. He wore a red, black, and gold bow atop his blond head, and as Ludwig stepped closer, he noticed more rose petals floating around his boyfriend’s naked body.

He beamed down at his little lover, admiring his fat body through the transparent waters of the bath. “Is this all I’m getting?” he joked, laughing when Alfred scoffed and kicked at the water, successfully splashing Ludwig.

“Hey!” Ludwig exclaimed, a grin still plastered on his now blushing face, “this suit is expensive!”

“All your suits are expensive,” Alfred murmured, turning his head towards his shoulder so he was looking up at Ludwig under sultry lashes. “You should come up with a different excuse.”

Ludwig hummed and leaned down to grip at the sides of the tub. “You’re absolutely right,” he whispered, admiring the close-up view he now had of his lover’s body. Alfred squirmed under his stare. Ludwig’s intense gaze always left him flustered, and when those icy eyes traveled up his body and made contact with own blues, a shiver ran up his spine. He lifted his knee so it broke the water’s surface, allowing Ludwig to smooth his hands over the wet skin. That hand then tickled it’s way up his thigh, which he had lathered the hour before with the most expensive lotions he could find. The sleeve of Ludwig’s dress shirt drowned in the warm water as his hand traced Alfred’s thick thigh in slow motions. Ripples lapped at Alfred’s chest from the movements, and he leisurely lifted his wet hand to cup Ludwig’s face.

Ludwig stared at him lovingly, his eyes shining with admiration. He let those wet fingers climb towards his gelled hair, and leaned forward to place a sugar-coated kiss on the sweet lips of his boyfriend. He tasted of the cherry chapstick he always used, and Ludwig pushed forward to get more of that delicious flavor.

The kisses turned passionate in record time, both of them indulging themselves in soft lips and tongue. Ludwig’s hand traveled from Alfred’s thigh, over the chubby stomach rolls and towards that smooth chest. His head was swimming in bliss, and he didn’t realize how far he was leaning down, didn’t notice the sly smirk on Alfred’s lips, or the mischievous arms now wrapped securely around his neck.

When he broke away for a breath, already prepared to dive in again, Alfred suddenly slid his body down the tub, dunking his own head and bringing Ludwig’s down with him.

Ludwig thrashed above him, immediately pulling away. The force caused a wave of water to splash out of the tub and onto the floor, as well as all over Ludwig’s clothes. He coughed, his nose burning from suddenly being filled with water, and his entire head was soaked.

“Alfred!” he yelled, wiping water from his eyes as Alfred broke the surface, bubbling with twinkling laughter. His hair was also soaked, the bow miraculously still attached to his head.

Ludwig glared at him. “You think that’s funny?”

Alfred only responded with more laughter, the kind that vibrated throughout his entire body and caused more ripples to lap at his naked form.

Ludwig smirked, and shuffled around to remove his socks before he gripped the edge of the tub. He leered down at the giggling man. “You’re going to regret that,” he said, then stood up.

The other stopped laughing then, thinking Ludwig was actually upset and was going to walk out. Instead, Alfred squealed with more giggles as Ludwig stepped into the bath and straddled him in one swift motion, causing the water to spill out from the sides of the tub.

Strong hands gripped the edge above Alfred’s head, and Ludwig’s fully clothed and wet body hovered over him. Alfred smiled up at him, blushing at how the drenched dress shirt clung to Ludwig’s muscular torso and shoulders. The fabric of his pants rubbed against his groin as Ludwig sat atop his hips. He was grinning down at him, his face glowing a healthy pink. Alfred raised an eyebrow, and he gripped Ludwig’s tie, pulling him down for another heated makeout session.

The rest of the night was filled with giggles and moans, as well as the splash of water hitting the floor. They used the tub until the water grew cold and dirty with bodily fluids, then moved their love making to the bed, soaking the sheets with wet bodies they were too impatient to dry.

The night ended with them relocating to the living room with fresh and dry blankets, their naked bodies cuddled together as they fell asleep to the soothing background noise of the television.

“Happy birthday,” Alfred whispered lazily, lethargically running his fingers through Ludwig’s damp hair. He was already asleep on top of him, his head resting soundly against his chest. Alfred smiled, ignoring the slight discomfort in the lower half of his body, and instead concentrated on the light snores of his lover before falling asleep himself. 


End file.
